deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolverine VS Vegeta
Wolverine vs Vegeta is a What If? Death Battle Description DBZ vs. Marvel! Two powerful, anti-heroes with anger issues duke it out! Beginning Wiz: Anti-heroes are characters that are not evil or good. They do what they want, and can sometimes be a badass. Boomstick: And SOMETIMES they'll have anger issues! Wiz: Like Wolverine, the clawed regenerator Boomstick: And Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans! Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Wolverine Wiz: After his parents were killed at a young age, James "Logan" Howlett was kidnapped by the Weapon X Program. Boomstick: Weapon X played a fun game of Operation on poor Wolverine! Though it probably wasn't fun for him. Wiz: Weapon X had placed Adamantium inside his body, which is why he can retract and use his claws. They also gave him his Healing Factor, which Deadpool stole from him later on. Deadpool: I didn't steal it! Well, technically, Weapon X did, so in yo face suckas! Boomstick: Shut up! Deadpool: Whatever, you guys are lame! Wiz: Anyway, Wolverine is a very tough fighter. His claws can cut through steel and easily kill people. They are also 12 inches long. Boomstick: He also possesses super senses, including super speed, super strength and super smell, which makes stealth users a walk in the park! Wiz: His Healing Factor can quickly heal Wolverine from damage, but if it gets too severe, he's literally screwed. Boomstick: Like that one time where Hulk literally ripped Wolvie in half! Wiz: But his most powerful state is the Berserker Rage. In it, Wolverine goes on a rampage and can ignore all pain. He also will not stop until his foe is killed or he is taken down. Boomstick: He has lifted a Great White Shark, battled Omega Red for 17 hours, and took a beat down from Phoenix, as well as many beat downs from Hulk. Wiz: But Wolverine isn't the sharpest knife in the kitchen, as he is not very smart. He also has been beaten up by Punisher, Hulk, Captain America and one time got defeated by Spock during a crossover. Boomstick: He got beat by Spock! How is that possible?! Wiz: No idea. Wolverine: I'm the best at what I do, but what I do isn't very nice. Vegeta Wiz: Born on Planet Vegeta, his father was killed and he was kidnapped by Frieza. Frieza turned him into a ruthless killer set on killing him. Boomstick: But Vegeta eventually got his revenge on Frieza alongside fellow Saiyan Goku. He then struggled what Guile does best: being a family man! Wiz: Boomstick, when was he a family man. Boomstick: Um...I don't remember. Wiz: Vegeta has plenty of abilities up his sleeve, including the Gallick Gun, which is a purple laser of doom. Boomstick: His Big Bang Attack causes a large energy explosion, which really does hurt. Wiz: He can also shoot a volley of energy balls at his foe, teleport, fly, breathe in space and is extremely durable. Boomstick: And to think he needed Goku's help to kill Frieza. Wiz: But Vegeta can do what most Saiyans can, go Super Saiyan. Vegeta can go up to Super Saiyan 1 and 2 normally, but can Super Saiyan 4 only with the help of Bulma, and you know the rule. Boomstick: Super Saiyan Vegeta gets a 500% increase in power, speed, pretty much everything! Wiz: Plus, he can activate any time, though Super Saiyan 2 drains more energy than Super Saiyan 1. Boomstick: Vegeta is strong enough to destroy planets as well! Man, I'm pretty sure PETA would sue him if he was real! Wiz: Vegeta has been shown to take beatings from the likes of Beerus, Kid Buu, Frieza and Cell. He has been killed twice, yet always manages to come back...somehow. Boomstick: Vegeta has no real weakness, other than his Super Saiyan form drains his energy, and he is very cocky. Vegeta can also move at supersonic speeds. Wiz: But either way you look at it, Vegeta is a monster in the battlefield. Vegeta: I am a Super Saiyan! And you can burn in hell! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Vegeta is flying around looking for Goku, when suddenly a clawed men attempts to attack him, but Vegeta quickly smacks him away. This man was no other than Wolverine. Wolverine: Ouch, that hurt bub. Vegeta: Haha! That was my weakest strike! Now buzz off before I blow your brains out! Wolverine: Sorry bub, but I must kill you. Vegeta: You just sealed your own fate. FIGHT! Wolverine and Vegeta circle each other a bit, before Vegeta fires some Ki Blasts at the Wolverine, who quickly moves out the way and rushes full speed and attempts to slice and dice Vegeta. Vegeta: Nice try, punk! Vegeta rapidly punches and kicks the Wolverine before uppercutting the anti-hero in the sky. Vegeta teleports to Wolvie's location and knees him, sending Wolverine flying back. Vegeta then fires rapid Ki Blasts at Wolverine, before hurling him into the ground with a kick, causing a gigantic crater where Wolverine fell. Vegeta: Pathetic insect! Wolverine gets up and heals wounds, and is more pissed off than ever. Wolverine: I'm just warming up, bub. Wolverine dodges a Gallick Gun and scratches Vegeta with his claws, scraping Vegeta. Wolverine then rapidly slashes Vegeta before kicking him into a tree. Vegeta gets up and teleports next to Wolverine. Wolverine: Huh? Vegeta strikes Wolverine with a hard blow, causing the Wolverine to stumble back. Vegeta then grabs Wolverine by the leg and starts swinging him around and 'round before throwing him into the distance. Vegeta: I won't even need to go Super Saiyan to beat a fool like you. Wolverine gets up and roars in anger. Wolverine: That's it bub! I'm gonna shred you into pieces! Wolverine kicks Vegeta in the face and pins the Saiyan Prince on the ground. He then starts rapidly stabbing Vegeta before getting launched back by a powerful power wave. Vegeta had gone Super Saiyan. Vegeta: That's it runt! I'm gonna kill you! Part 2: Wolverine vs. a Super Saiyan Wolverine: Nice trick bub! But your yellow hair won't beat the Wolverine! Vegeta: It's more than just yellow hair! I've just received a 500% power increase, weakling! Wolverine: A what? OOF! Vegeta charges at Wolverine and starts rapidly kicking and punching Wolverine before slapping him around, causing some of Wolvie's teeth to break. Wolverine: AGH! Vegeta then blasts Wolverine with a full power Kamehameha, sending Wolverine flying. Vegeta teleports again and follows it up by rapidly ramming Wolverine's skull into the ground. Wolverine scratches Vegeta's foot, causing the Saiyan to lose grip of Wolverine. Wolverine: That's it! I'm gonna kill you! Wolverine then entered the Berserker Rage. His eyes were glowing red and he was pissed. Also, weird foamy stuff was forming out of his mouth. Vegeta: Finally, a real challenge! Part 3: The Berserker arrives Wolverine dashes at Vegeta before Vegeta can blink and starts rapidly scratching him before slashing him across the face, causing a major scar across Vegeta's face. Vegeta: What the? Wolverine then attempts to slash Vegeta again, but Vegeta goes Super Saiyan 3 quickly, causing a power wave sending Wolverine back. The Wolverine gets up and dashes at Vegeta again, but this time Vegeta sees it coming. Vegeta knees Wolverine, causing Wolverine to get knocked back. Wolverine gets up and attempts to slash Vegeta again, but is hurled back by a Gallick Gun. Wolverine gets up one more time and tries to slash Vegeta again, but the Saiyan uses Big Bang, blinding Wolverine's vision temporarily. Wolverine: Agh! Where'd you go, bub! Wolverine looks up and sees his opponent fly above the clouds and sees a gigantic purple beam getting charged. Wolverine: That can't be good. Vegeta: Die you little piece of filth! Vegeta then fires the gigantic Kamehameha at the planet, causing the planet to explode and also killing Wolverine instantly. There was nothing left of the Wolverine except his famous yellow outfit. Vegeta: Hahaha! What a joke! Vegeta then teleports off to Planet Namek as Wolverine's clothes get burnt in the sun. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Called it! Wiz: While Wolverine could heal from Vegeta's blows and could take the abuse, Vegeta literally took every category with no contest. Boomstick: "Oh, but Wiz, Thor and Hulk struggle to break the Adamantium, so why could Vegeta do it?" Struggle and can't are different things. Thor and Hulk may struggle to break it, but they can if they really try. Just like how World War Hulk did it easily! Wiz: And even though Wolverine was kinda equal to base Vegeta, he was definitely screwed when he faced Super Saiyan Vegeta. Not even Berserker Rage could save him. Boomstick: Looks like Vegeta just scratched off one bogey! Wiz: The winner is Vegeta Trivia *This is the first DBZ vs. Marvel matchup. *This is also the first time Wolverine loses and the first time Vegeta wins and is used. Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DBZ vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant